The Tale
by Autumn Rain will Fall
Summary: Just another fanfic.


This is a series of little bits and pieces from different people's points of views.

Lily Evans knew that he was different from the first time she saw him. In the park, although he unnerved her some what, she really found him very intriguing. She knew that he loved her and for that she felt guilty. However, she knew that they were destined to be nothing more then very good friends. In the back of her mind, she silently ticked off the days until her best friend called her 'it'. When he did, she just wished things would go back to the way they had been. Yet she knew that it could not.

Perhaps if things had gone differently every person's life may have been different. Perhaps, the events that defined many people's lives were actually for the best. In certain aspects of life; certainly love, it most definitely was.

Albus Dumbledore knew that in the life of Severus Snape everything was about order. He also knew that some thing was brewing in the air that would change his life. How he knew this Dumbledore reasoned, he did not know, but he did know that this change what some what put a shock to the potions' master system. He could not wait to see the extent of it. Little did Albus know that these events had already been staged.

Even the most observant among those close to the Potions Master and his Former Student had no idea of the events taking place in their lives. Many would, needless to say, be filled with disgust, but the more caring among them would understand.

Harry wasn't sure who to blame for the biggest disaster since the war. He reasoned that although it was not the end of the world, for his personal world it was certainly a car crash. When Hermione and Ron had split up, he had just shrugged and gotten over it. It had just been one of those things that they had had to get out of their systems. However when he was entering Hogwarts Castle, his home for the happier of his childhood years, the last thing he was expecting to see was one aforementioned Hermione and Severus Snape in a most compromising position.

When Harry saw these events unfold, he was one of those filled with disgust. He was immediately sworn to secrecy, but made no promises to the pair. The many people who saw a glimmer of something in the pairs' eyes would not comprehend what it meant until their relationship was made public. But that comes much later.

It was wrong and he knew it with a dread that froze him to the core. When he had time in his busy schedule to sit down and think about what he was doing, really think, he always almost immediately came to the conclusion that he would have to end it. Yet whenever he was with her, he changed his mind completely. When alone, it felt mind blowingly wrong to be in a relationship with a former student, only half his age. When with her the frost that had before come over him would instantaneously disappear. He loved her, and although he was not ready to admit it, she knew it.

We come to the best part in our tale, where the strongest thing in the world-love – prevails through the discrimination and condemnation of the relationship being discussed.

There was nothing that could make her regret her decision. She had known for a while that she was going to have to do something about the way she felt. Then one day it had just happened, she had been entering the Castle and he had approached her. Then it had just happened. From that moment on they had just worked well together. If Hermione was not with him she missed all of him, including the sneer and the sarcastic comments. Just sitting with him made her feel complete. He had, more then once, voiced that this was wrong. However, in her heart she knew that if something felt this right then it definitely was not wrong.

The opinions of those who matter have been voiced and so our tale must begin to come to a conclusion. It will be of no surprise to you, dear reader, that within months of this very shocking romance occurring we find Hermione Granger and Severus Snape stood at the alter saying their solemn vows. Even those very disgusted by this partnership attended and no matter how reluctantly all present admitted that it was one of the most beautiful ceremonies they had ever seen.


End file.
